demigodshavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Demigod Abilites
There is often a lot of confusion about what it means to be a child of certain gods. I am also sure that there is some confusion about what the priests do. In this thread I will do my best to clearly illustrate the abilities of certain types of characters. Keep in mind that younger Demigods, or those with less training, will not not likely have access to the greater powers. Olympic Gods and Goddesses The 'Big Three' Zeus: : The children of Zeus have strong abilities over lightning and the wind. These demigods can send volts of electricity out of their hands with no problem. They can control the wind, but at young ages it is just breezes. The older and stronger children of Zeus can whip the wind at dangerous speeds. The strongest of the demigods can summon lightning from the sky. Most children of Zeus are power buffs, and can be quite bossy. It is not unheard of for their fatal flaw to be their desperate need for power. These demigods feel strengthened when they are in the air, and can breathe in the highest reaches of the atmosphere. Poseidon: : The children of Poseidon are some of the most blessed when it comes to their abilities. These children find strength and water, and all of their functions are stronger in it. They can breathe under water, choose if they get wet, and can withstand the highest of aquatic pressures. The ocean inside of them can cool them off, and keeps them from being burnt. They can manipulate water and bubbles with ease, and can communicate with aquatic animals and horses. The children of the sea can manipulate ships, and stir them with their powers. They can extend their feelings into the water, allowing them to know aquatic coordinates and the whereabouts of objects in the waves. They can summon water from nothing, but this ability is highly advanced. : The advanced adults can summon storms of the sea, whirlpools and even mini tsunami's. This takes a lot of energy. They can also create earthquakes. Hades: : The sons and daughter of Hades have a list of great abilities as well. These children of death have the ability to summon undead warriors, and spirits. They are under their absolute control. The group can travel to the Underworld at will, but only the most advanced can take others with them. They can sense when people die, and can release locked souls to the Underworld. He can summon flaming fissures to swallow up his enemies and send them to the Underworld. They instantly die. Children of the Underworld can also open pits to Tartarus, but this is complicated. They are masters of necromancy, and what they cannot do naturally they use magic to do. : The stronger demigods and use shadow travel to teleport themselves anywhere. They can call forth Stygian Iron and control the rocks of the world. They can communicate with hellhounds, and the creatures of the Underworld recognize them as princes or princesses, and do not harm them. Ares: : The children of this god are naturals with all weapons of war. They have also inherited their father's manipulation of fear. They can stir fright in those enemies to weak to fight it. These demigods often go into a fierce rage when in battle. While in this state weaker injuries are ignored, and their fighting abilities are much greater. Athena: : The children of Athena are born to be wise. They have high IQ's and are very studious. Most of them have a love for architecture. The demigods are predisposed to war, and think faster than others in battle. They are natural tacticians, and always remain calm when the situation is threatening. Rhea~ *'Victory' **You will never loose a battle. You will radiate victory to those fighting on your side. *'Protection' **You will be almost invincible so long as you stay loyal to me and the gods. I placed a charm of protection on all of you the second you were born. Nothing will happen to you, unless you loose focus or stop trying. *'Time' **You will be able to slightly slow, speed-up, reverse or even stop time. This is a power that my eldest daughter Vanessa had a difficult time picking up. *'Forethought' **You may be able to see into the future just slightly, maybe a few seconds, maybe even a few minuets. This power is much more common and it aids your Victory powers. *'Afterthought' **You may be able to hear someone elses thoughts on a subject. It is faint and rare. Only two of my children have this. Daniel and Jordan. *'Light' **You may be able to manipulate light. You will be able to create it out of nothing. Use it to blind others, or use it light the way. This is more common, half of my children developed these powers. *'Water' **You will be able to manipulate water, breathe underwater and control aquatic elements, such as rain and waves. This power is another one you WILL GET. Because I am a Daughter of Poseidon, I was able to do this, you will inherit my powers. *'Order' **You may be able to great balance in any situation without even trying. This power is semi common, about 5 of my children have this power, *'Protection' **You may be able to see crimes happening and stop them immediately, or you will be able to know who has committed a crime and bring them.... to justice. This is common. *'Memory' **You will be able to see, change, remove, or implant memories into others. This is very helpful, but very rare, on three of my children have it. Nessa, Frankie and Avana. *'Intelligence' **You may be able to pick up things quicker than others, This is an ability common in children of Athena, but rare in my children. You may be able to give or take away intelligence from another, this is frowned upon. Only one of my children have this power, and that is Vanessa. *'Heros' **You will be the ultimate fighter, and basically the model demigod. You will have the best qualities of the best demigods. You will be brave, talented, strong, and loyal in all the best ways. All of my children have this ability. YOU WILL HAVE THIS POWER. Hephaestus: : The children of Hephaestus are made for the forge. They have a high resistance to heat, and even lava. The tools of the forge listen to them, and their feats are majestic. They do not find it hard to enchant their creations, at least after years of practice. They can control melted metal, solid metal, fire and lava. They feel at home within volcanoes, and when they are inside of one, they have complete control over it. : The abilities of Hephaestus develop slowly, and take more instruction than any other. Only his strongest children can accomplish this. Hephaestus's children can create automatons out of scraps, and have very skilled hands. Demeter: : The children of Demeter are naturals at growing plant life. They can communicate with plants, in a way that is mostly random needs. They can control the plants, and spur them to grow and fight their battles. The children of Demeter can grow plants in the strangest of places, but the plants will die once the child is away. They create the sweetest of fruit, and can enchant the fruit they grow. With pheromones the Demigods can make their fruit do different things like: Making healing go faster, inspire battle rage, curse one with lust, etc. Some children of Demeter can speak to animals, because she is a minor goddess of nature. Aphrodite: : The children of this love goddess have the power of empathy. They can feel the emotions radiating off of other people. They are extremely enticing, and have the greatest abilities of seduction and with the right training assassination. They can also do magic related to love and beauty. When a daughter of Aphrodote loses her virgianty both parties lose memory of the event. The next time only the boy loses their memory. If the girl uses her power of passion the guy will not remember the event. Apollo: : The children of Apollo have many minor abilities. When in the sunlight all of their abilities are stronger. They have keen, discerning eyes that make them excellent archers. They are gifted with beautiful voices, and they can heal people If they sing songs to their father. They are excellent at enchanting their arrows. The children of Apollo are often good doctors. Their healing abilities are not supernatural, but they have a knack for medical knowledge. They can curse others to only speak in rhymes. They also may have the ability to manipulate light to the extent of becoming invisible. Most of Apollo's children are Athletic and good at sports. Apollo's children are good at the arts since Apollo is the god of the arts. Children of Apollo are expert musicians. Apollo's children can control man-made and natural light. they can brighten, dim, or make light anywhere. They also always know the position of the sun, and they are stronger while the sun is up. Artemis: : The children of Artemis have many minor abilities. When in the moonlight all of their abilities are stronger and they heal their wounds. They have keen, discerning eyes that make them excellent archers, better than Apollo's kids. They are excellent at enchanting their arrows. All of Artemis's children are Athletic and good at sports. They also always know the position of the moon. Artemis doesn't give birth to her children, much like Athena. She bears them from the moonlight. Hermes: : The children of the god of travel and thieves are special in their own way. They are gifted with almost supernatural speed, and are easily as fast as Olympic sprinters. The children of Hermes are gifted thieves, and are able to sneak up on the most aware opponents. They are incredibly lucky, but no one is very sure why. They never get lost while traveling, and always make to their destination. Their father always listens to their prayers for safe travel. Minor Gods Dionysus : Dionysus is the god of wine and insanity. These children do not experience dyslexia and ADHD like other demigods, being able to sort out things in their minds very well. They can control the vines of grapes and strawberries, and make them grown in the most peculiar places. They can make wine and other alcohols with no problem, and theirs is always the sweetest. Dionysus's children never get drunk, and alcohol poisoning is a totally foreign idea to them. They are also able to cause confusion in the mortals around them. Hebe : The children of the goddess Hebe maintain their youth for a lifetime. They are also able to give the look of youth to others, or even take it away. Iris : Iris' children are true messengers. They have free access to their mother's messaging system. They can create rainbows at anytime, and can turn them into harmful lasers. Nemesis : The children of Nemesis are said to always get their revenge, and whenever they are struck in battle they become stronger. They are great in close combat, and most have anger problems. They can also cause good and bad luck. Eris : The children of Eris are the ultimate instigators of drama. They are often behind the scenes causing as much strife as possible. Despite the fact that they prefer to be leaders, the children of Eris are strong in battle. Their ability to lead troops have made them strong leaders in many famous armies. Deimos : The children of Deimos are excellent at striking fear into others, through words and supernatural power. As the grandchildren of Ares they are strong in battle. Phobos : The children of Phobos are known for causing panic in others. They are excellent in battle, but are not good at strategies.They also have difficulty with authority figures, and without their powers of panic and phobias, they are usually lousy fighters. New Gods Henry : The Children of Henry are excellent fighters and usually have the ability to control the weather, especially storms and lightning. They are sometime mistaken for children of Zeus because the two have similar abilities. Category:The Demigod World Category:Demigod Survival